Chocolate Syrup, Strawberries and Rashes
by FlamingToads
Summary: Things are all fun and games until someone gets a rash. What an unfortunate thing to happen when all you wanted was some dirty kinky sex. Enjoy readers!


**Happy Birthday comebacksirius hope you like it! :) **

**One-Shot! Femmeslash! BLHG Pairing!**

**Chocolate Syrup, Strawberries and Rashes**

**11:50**

It was ten till midnight and Hermione watched the clock as every second passed by. She stood in the kitchen of her small muggle apartment. She was working on getting some type of college degree to please her parents. But then again she truly wasn't sure how she wanted her life to play out. She had a decent income from a small bookstore where she worked. She also made a fortune being Minerva McGonagall's apprentice during the school year. She kept a busy schedule unsure if she was to stay in the muggle world and live or in the wizarding world. The only thing that seemed to be planned in her life was her affair that she force herself into involving the dark and beautiful Bellatrix Lestrange.

Yes. Bellatrix was the one she was waiting for. Perhaps it was bad to have an affair with an ex-deatheater but she was rather good when it came to dirty, kinky sex. Hermione stood stiff as a board waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Hermione mumbled to herself angrily as it passed midnight. She should have known better when it came to Bellatrix being late. It wasn't the first and surely not the last.

Bellatrix had arrived silently in her sitting room. She could see Hermione perfectly. She wore her nightwear which was a tank top with high cut shorts. She looked magnificent from the back side after growing up to be such a lovely young lady. She was no longer the frizzy mudblood girl but now an extremely sexy mudblood woman. Bellatrix had an odd way of looking at things. Of course Bellatrix hated mudbloods and that was just how she was raised. She hated muggles but she had an urge to break the rules. Her being in a relationship while being married and her parents had always forbid her to socialized with them, made Hermione quite the catch.

Hermione squealed as fingers pinched her sides. She heard the cold laughter of her lover and she turned anxiously kissing Bellatrix full on the lips. She pulled back smiling. "You are late."

"By two minutes." Bellatrix smirked.

It wasn't long before Hermione pushed Bellatrix on the bed, not violently nor gently. Bellatrix always thought it sexy as Hermione dominated over her. Hermione climbed on top pulling off her tank top and revealing her scarlet bra. Bella's mouth twitched happily seeing her in red. She prefered Hermione in it only because it showed her body well and went well with her brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"You seem to be in a hurry Hermione."

"I only get you twice a week Bellatrix. I will take my time when you are undressed." Hermione's fingers tangled themselves as she hurried to unbutton Bella's robes. Hermione growled with frustration. "You wore this cursed thing purposely didn't you?"

"You know how I love to tease you."

Hermione had quite enough with messing around and pulled harshly on each side. Button flew each direction. Bellatrix glared at Hermione with her dark eyes. As if Hermione had cared. She knew that Bellatrix wouldn't let the simple tragedy of her robes being destroyed keep her from having sex.

Hermione eyes looked over Bella's pale gorgeous body. It was no surprise that she wasn't wearing a bra. She told Hermione that it was too much of a hassle and Hermione was releaved that she didn't. Gods forbid her coming her with a chasity belt or something. She had pale full breast, her nipples hard from the chilled room. Hermione kissed down her stomach softly reaching her panties and slowly pulling them down slowly. Hermione waved her hands and both chocolate syrup and strawberries appeared by her side. Hermione poured just a bit of chocolate on her finger and letting Bella lick it clean. Hermione softly pushed a strawberry by her clit which gave Bella chills. She licked the strawberry and then bit into it. Bella looked at the strawberries thinking that she had known something important about them. But her thoughts fled her head as she felt Hermione's tongue lapping her clit. Bella closed her eyes. What bliss it was to have an affair with such a talented young girl.

Hermione rose lunging her tongue into Bella's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance but something came over Bella to where she had to pause and think. There was an odd itching sensation of her clit and in her mouth. She ignored it for a few pussy licking moments but the itching seemed to go down her thigh. Hermione pulled up looking at Bellatrix oddly. They both seen an odd rash appear.

**2:32am **

"Mrs. Lestrange is it?" A muggle wearing a long white coat closed the door.

"Yes." Bellatrix grumbled. She sat patiently in a small room with Hermione by her side. Hermione had difficuities trying not to laugh.

"We checked and it seems to be that you had an allergic reaction." He took his glasses and placed them on his papers.

"Allergic reaction?"

"Maybe it was the fabric of new underwear?" He suggested.

"How about strawberries?" Bella glared at Hermione. Hermione kept herself from laughing at the bewildered face of the doctor. He gulped looking at the two women in front of him.

"Umm. Well yes if you are allergic to strawberries and... Yes. Well here is some ointment for... Well you know. You might want to take some allergy pills to help your mouth. Luckily you it wasn't a severe reaction. You should be fine after tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor." Hermione giggled.

He said nothing but quickly left the room. As both Hermione and Bellatrix left Hermione stayed few feet away as she watched her lover waddle awkwardly to keep her thighs from touching. Hermione thought this was some sort of pay back to punish Bella after arriving late and torturing her with buttoned robes. And after having such a dreadful time walking around the muggle world looking like a demented duck, cursing each step. She would never again arrive late to Hermione's apartment and she would only wear a travailing robe and never keep Hermione waiting again.

**3:47am**

Bellatrix waddled into her home. She noticed the light coming from the sitting room. She really didn't wish to confront Rodolphus at such a late hour. Bella decided to ignore it and made her way to the stairs. Unfortunately he called for her.

"Bella." He called. Bella rolled her eyes. She tried making her dress robes suitable with three buttons lost showing an extreme amount of cleavage. She walked in leaning against the door frame. He looked up from his book and quickly looking back down to continue his reading. "Where were you?"

"Well Rodolphus if you really wish to know I was having sex with my young lover. We had a little fun with strawberries and I seemed to have had an allergic reaction."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." He said nothing and Bellatrix had walked out finding it a waste of her time to be there. Rodolphus watched and smirked as she waddled away.

Rodolphus heard a door upstairs shut. He smiled thinking of Bellatrix with this younger woman. He chuckled. "Threesome" He chimed. He licked his finger and touched his arse making a sizzling noise. Perhaps he'd ask her tomorrow if he could join for a round of fun.

**Leave a review. You know you want to! :)**


End file.
